Secrets
by fingerless
Summary: Natasha had many secrets, but there was one that only two people knew about and she wasn't planning on letting any one else know either. But when certain events rise her secret might just get out. And change everyone's life forever. ON HIATUS! SO SORRY!
1. Prologue

There's many things people don't know about Natasha, but there is one secret that not even clint or steve ( who she had surprisingly got pretty close to ) knew. Only one person knew about this secret, and that was fury. And he only knew because she had to tell him so she could keep her secret safe. He was the only one she trusted to keep her secret safe. She always trying to keep her secret safe. And sometimes it got pretty hard.

She did not want this secret getting out, she could not have this secret get out. It would put not only her life in danger but others. She had spent the last three years keeping this secret and she was not about to let it out now.

Little did Natasha know that certain things were about to happen. And when they did her secret might just get out, and if it did lives would be changed forever. But you can be sure that Natasha is going to do all that's in her power to make sure that her secret is safe. She had to.

* * *

 **AN: sorry for it being so short. I have longer chapter waiting to be posted. Please read and review. Can you guys guess what her secret is? I should be posting again in the next few days. Love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 1

I was strapped down to a doctors table, I. And old dingy basement. A doctor walks in. " hello" he says. I lift my head up as best as I can, and I see a short balding man wearing a white lab coat. And a stethoscope around his neck. " now let's see if this one sticks." He says pulling out a huge needle. " we got it special, fresh from the ice." He says pulling up my hospital gown a bit. " it's supposed to work better than any other one we have tried so far." He says wirh excitement, like he just got a new toy for Christmas. Then I relies what he is about to do and start to scream. " NO! Stop, please dont!" Then I hear something, it's almost like a wisper. " nat" then louder " Natasha!" And I awake with a jolt.

panting I sit up and clutch my chest trying to slow my heart beat down. I feel a hand on my back soothing me. I turn to see steve sitting there conforming me. " hey " he says " you all right?" He ask.

" yah." I say. " Just another bad dream." I say,

" come here." He says opening his arms sthat I can be held. I fall into his arms with my back again his bear chest and I can feel the heat radiating off of him, like he is a furnace. He lays his chin atop my head. And rubs his hands across my arms trying to sooth me.

" Do you want to talk about it?" He ask.

"No" I say as usual but he always asks me just in case. And that's one thing I really like about our arangment, he was always there for me if I wanted to talk but if I didn't he would still comfort me. It all started during one of our missions together we were posing as a married couple so we had to share the same bed. Steve was very uncomfortable with it at first he would blush and get all flustered, but eventually he got over it. The second night, I had a night mare and he woke up to me screaming and he just held me. And ever since then if I have a really bad nightmare I will go over to his place or I will call him and he will come over to mine. But no matter what he is always there to comfort me.

" go back to sleep." He wisper to me. Running his hands across my arms. " it's okay, go to sleep." And with that I fall back asleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake to the sound of my phone ringing, I reach over steve to snatched it of the night stand. "Hello." I say into the phone trying to not sound anoied.

" hello, miss Romanoff." I here fury say on they other line. And I sit up knowing that something has happened, or something is about to. "Yes." I say trying to sound not to worried. And at that moment steve starts to wake up. " whaaa." He says his voice groggy. I put my hand at the part of the phone that let's fury here me. " shhh."I tell him. " I'm on the phone with fury." At the sound of director fury's name. Steve wakes up and now look wide awake ready to face what ever is about to be said.

"Miis Romanoff, are you there? " I hear fury ask.

" yes sir" I say. " what we're you saying. "

" I said, I need you to go to Tony's tower ammiedietly." He says in a sharp tone, and I know he's not budging on anything he just said.

" Yes, sir." I say, " but may I ask why." I venture.

" you will find out when you get there, now I'm about to finish calling the rest of the team." He says in his this is final tone. " be there in twenty minutes. I hung up the phone. And get off of the bed and get my clothes so I can get ready.

" what was that about." Steve asks. Giving me this a really worried look.

" it's not another mission, " I tell him so he stops worried. " At least I don't think, he told me to go to Tony's place and that he was going to call the rest of you guys and we all have to meet there." I tell him with a shrug. " so maybe." I say walking into the bathroom to change.

When I walk out of the bathroom I see steve putting his jacket on. "got the call too." Steve says grabbing his motorcycle keys. " need a ride?"he asks.

" sure." I say, grabbing my black leather jacket. " let's go." We walk out of his apartment. And head to Tony's 's place.

* * *

When we get there we pull into a secret tunnel to starks parking garage. He turns of his bike once it's Parke and we hop off his bike, and walk to his elevator.

" were to miss Romanoff, Mr Rogers?" Jarvis asks. And steve jumps in surprise.

" I'll never get used to that." Steve mutters. And I laugh at him, " it's not funny!" He exclaims.

" it kinda is." She say. " to were ever we are meeting at, jarvis." I tell the A.I. and the elevator starts to move up wards.

" it's really not." He says getting all up in my face I stand up straighter making my self taller.

" it really is I say. He wraps his arms around to my back and starts to tickle my lower back, we're he knows I'm most ticklish. I fall into his arms and start laughing and I can't stop I'm out of breath. "Stop" I say in between laughs. "Please, stop." The elevator dings open but we're to busy to notice.

" say it." He says in a teasing manner.

" fine, fine. I say trying to catch my breath " lt wasn't funny, I'll never make fun of you again ." He stops tickling me and steps back a little bit but his hands are still around my waist.

" yes you will." He say. We hear some one clear there throught, and we jump apart. And turn to see that the elevator door have opens and we didn't notice. Not only did we not notice but the rest of the avengers were standing there with a mix of emotions. Thor and Bruce look amused, and Tony looked like a little boy who woke up on Christmas to see all of the presents he wanted. And clint looked kind of betrayed.

Tony speaks up. " so did you sleep together yet?" He asks with a smirk growing on his stumbles apon his words.

" oh, um were not." He stutters. That's when I speak up.

" were not together." I say with a convincing voice.

" ah ha" Tony says giving us a look. " sure doesn't look that way to me." He tells us.

" well we're not." Steve says now that he got his voice back. But his cheeks are still a little red with the accusations.

" we would never work out." I say.

" yah" steve buts in, "we would yell at each other to much." Then we stand there akward for a few minutes every one giving us there did rent looks. I give clint a confused look. Wondering why he looked so betrayed.

" soooo," Tony says " let's go to the common room. He turns around and starts walking away and we have no choice but to fallow him.

" common room?" Clint asks.

" yes" Tony said, " I'll explain when we get there.

* * *

 **AN: so this is the next chapter I should be posting about once a week. Please R &R. I love to here what you guys have to say. Sorry about any mistakes I do not have a beta. I love you guys and I can't wait to hear your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 2

They walk through huge glass doors at the end of the hall way. There's a huge half circle couch facing an 90 inch T.V . With a huge glass wall behind the couch. If you walk further down you can see a huge glass dining room table with seven different chairs surrounding it. At the head of the table is a maroon and gold chair, and on the right side of that is a orange chair, and to the left of the head table is a green chair and next to the green chair is a red and gray chair, and next to that one was a black and blue chair. And on the other side of the table there is a red and black chair next to the orange one and next to the black and red one is a red white and blue one. They obviously stood for each one of the avengers and pepper.

Speaking of pepper she was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelt like spaghetti. The kitchen looked absolutely beautiful with lots of counter space and the dark cabinets contrasting with the light counter tops that looked wonderful with the dark wooden floors. Buy nothing in the whole tire part of the common could compare to the high ceilings there was even a little part of the high ceiling that stood out, that was obviously supposed to be a perch for clint.

" wow" steve says. Looking around the place in wonder.

" hey, guys." Pepper says getting there attention. " I'm almost done, feel free to have a seat I'm pretty sure Tony needs to talk to you." She tells us giving us a big smile, then goes back to cooking.

"Okay guys." Tony says. " please sit down." Once we all get a seat on the couch. Tony clears his throught. " okay, so when I was re building my tower I made sure to make room for you guys so if you wanted to stay after a mission or something just so you can recover and stuff like that. I put in a med room and a training room if you guys didn't want to you know go and train with a bunch of strangers at shield. But once fury got wind of this he has asked me to have you guys stay here all the time. So that we can work better as a team and get closer to one another." He says then looks over at steve and Natasha. " not that some of us need any help with that giving them a pointed look. And Natasha rolls her eyes. " and he said if any of to you questioned it that it was an order and that if you have a problem you need to take it up with him. But each of your floors have a small living room and kitchen. So you don't have to be around every one all the time." He says trying to win them over.

That's when Natasha stands up." Are you sure fury is including me on this?" She asks.

" yes " Tony replied. "He made that very clear. "

"Are you sure." She said with an indefinable look on her face.

"Yes, positive." He tells her. "Why?" He ask.

She doesn't give him an answer she just walks back into the hallway. " I'll be right back." She tells them.

* * *

Natasha ' s pov.

I am so angry! How can he ask me to do this he knows my secret. He knows I can't stay here without risk of it being released. She pulls out her phone, and dials fury number quickly. He answers with " I thought you might be calling soom."

" you think!" She says anger in her voice. " you know I can't live here.!" She shouts. " you know it risk my secret and you know I can't let them know!:she tells him.

" Why not" fury says in a cool tone.

" what do you mean why not!" She shouts. " you know why not." Anger slipping into her voice again.

" Why" he says again. " I don't see why not." He tells her " they can be trusted, you know that." He says.

" Do I?" She asks " because I have my doubts." She says. " you know Tony, he can't keep a secret to save his life." She tries to explain .

" well if all your worried about is Tony then you don't have a problem, because I know he can keep a secret." Fury says.

" really" She scoffs.

" yes , really. " fury says. " Do you know how many times he has hacked sheild?" She stays silent . " to many to count." Fury's says. " Do you know how many of out secrets he let spill." He says, but she stayed silent. " none." Fury said. " none, in all of the times he has hacked us he hasn't once spilled one of our secrets. "

" I still don't know." I say. "This is really important to me." I say. " I don't know what would happen if this got out." I tell him my voice getting weary. " it's easier to keep my secret safe when no one knows."

" well maybe try easing it into the group." Fury says. Maybe tell one person at a time." He tells me.

" okay, maybe." I say.

" okay," he says. " but you have to live in the tower, I'm not bending on this." He says in a tone that I knew there was no arguing with him.

" okay but give me sometime to tell them." I say hoping he won't rat me out to them.

* * *

 **AN: I don't want to be one of those authers but I would really love it if you guys would review, just so I know if I need to continue this story or if it's bad and I should stop it. I don't get my feelings hurt easily so just tell me how it is. I'm even open to suggestions to cut something out,or do something different, or add something on. I'm up for any thing just please review. Xoxo boom**


	4. Chapter 3

Natasha walked back into the room " I'm in." She grumbled." Sitting back on the couch in between steve and clint.

" okay, great." Tony said clapping his hands together. " well suppers almost done so let's go sit down." And they all got up and moved to the dining room. Thor was about to sit down I the orange chair when Tony butted in. " wo wo wo, there buddy sit in your seat." He said.

" what?" Thor said, looking positively confused.

" it's color coded, duh!" Tony said like it was obvious. And they all looked at him confused. He pointed to the Marron and gold chair and said " this one is mine, obviously, because of the color of my suit." Then he points to the orange one. " this one is peppers because it's orange, and that her favourite color. The one next to hers is Natasha ' s because her suit is black, and her hair is red." Then he pointed to the one beside Natasha ' s and said. " that one is obviously Caps." Referring to the red white and blue one. " the one beside bruce's is point breaks because his armed is grey and his cape thingy is red., and the the one next to his is katniss ' obviously because his suit is black and is name is hawk eye you know hawk sky blue. Duh!" And then they all stared at Tony slack jawrd exempt for pepper who was placing the spaghetti and garlic knots on the table.

" oookay." Clint said. Then they all sat down in there assigned seats.

" let's dig in." Tony announced. And thor definitely took that to heart when he took one of the three bowls of spaghetti. " okay then." Tony said I guess we're sharing two bowls of spaghetti". It ended up that steve ate half of the other bowl, and every body else shared the other bowl and a half.

" so, Natasha" Tony said. " Why didn't you want to stay here?" he asked.

" don't you think that's a bit to personal." Steve says to him giving him a light glare.

" Do you know why?" Tony asked turning his questioning stare upon steve.

"Why would I know." Steve countered.

"It's just you guys looked pretty cosy on that elevator." Tony said putting special emphasis on the pretty.

" there's nothing going on ." Natasha and steve said at the same time. They looked at each other and and steve started to blush.

" uh hu." Tony says. " sure." Natasha rolls her eyes.

" it's none of your business why I didn't want to live here, all you need to know is that I live here now and that you may never know why, so just give up." She gave him a scary glare.

" yes, we'll okay then." Tony said looking like he would like to sink into his floor than be sitting were he was right then.

" well while Tony cleans up the dishes I'm going to go home and pack up my stuff." Natasha said, then looked over at steve. " drive me." She said.

" sure" steve said grabbing his motor cycle keys and his coat. " let's go" steve said. Natasha grabbed her coat and they headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"Any one else think there's something going on there?" Tony ask giving each person a pointed look.

" well I don't think you should but into there lives." Pepper told him.

" yah, I have to say I agree" Bruce up his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

" well I don't think there together." Clint said getting up and handing his plate to bruce.

" Just because she didn't tell you doesn't me it isn't a thing" Tony said, stacking his plate on top of peppers right before she got up to give her dishes to bruce.

" She would have told me." Clint tell Tony sharply. Slamming his hand on the table.

" okay there buddy" Tony tells him putting his hands up in surrender.

" I think it would be a most joyest accasion if two of are own brother and sitster in battle joined together." Thor boomed in his loud deep voice, he walked aver and put his bowl in the dishwasher in totally not the right spot. And Bruce went behind him and fixed it.

* * *

" let's head to my apartment first, so we can pick up my car to load are stuff in." Natasha told steve as they hoped on his bike. " okay" steve said. He wanted to bring up what happens at dinner. But he didn't want to up set her, so he stayed quit on the way to her apartment building which was only two blocks away from his.

When they get to her apartment it only takes a few minutes to put her stuff togethe . She didn't have much just a couple bags of clothes and her weapons. " I'm ready." She said getting the last of her hidden weapons from the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go." Steve says and they head over to his apartment. It doesn't take long at his place either. Coming from the depression he never had been a materialistic guy. But he did have to wait for Natasha to get all of the weapons that she had hidden in his apartment after she had started staying at his apartment for more than two nights.

On there way out of the apartment steve turned to Natasha " you know if you want to talk about, you know about why you didn't want to stay at Tony's I'm always hear, you can trust me." He said.

" I know I can steve, it's just this is a really big thing and I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone yet." Natasha tells him trying not to show to much emotion, but she has shown more emotion to steve than she has to maybe even clint. And they were pretty close. Practically brother and sister.

With that steve hops on his bike and Natasha gets in her car and they both head to the new avengers tower that they now call home.

* * *

 **AN: thank you guys so much for the reviews I would love to see some more!**

 **Ghostglowlight: you are SO close.**

 **I'd like to say thank you again for all of the reviews,fallows, and favourites! Xoxo boom.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: so I have no idea what month steve woke up from being in the ice but for the sake of my story I'm going to say November and I'm changing the year too 2012 so my story can be set in 2016 but it really doesn't effect anything important. So sorry for making this so long. I'll get to the story now.**

* * *

By the time Natasha and steve got back from there apartments every one else was asleep, exempt for Tony and pepper who were watching a movie on the couch. " hey tony." Natasha spoke up " what floor am I living on?" She questioned.

" oh, uh." Tony stuttered trying to remember. " well, um." Then he just gave up. " Just ask jarvis to take you to your floor. Oh and I built in this really cool thing into jarvis system so if you give him a pin number it will work kind of like a password so only you and people who know the pin number will be able to acces the floor enless you invite them in. Isn't that so cool!" He exclaimed.

" yah sure." She said. " I'm going to go to bed." Steve and Natasha walked into the elevator. " please take me to my floor jarvis." Natasha told the A.I.

" of course miss Romanoff. Would you like to add a pin number to the floor?" The A.I. asked .

"Oh I can step out if you need." Steve started to say.

" oh no its fine, you will need to know if you ever want to hang out at my place and I don't want to keep on inviting you over." Natasha explained. " Jarvis I would like to set my pin number as 8713." She said.

" thank you" steve said.

" for what?" Natasha asked..

"For trusting me." He said. With that the elevator door dinged open." Well I'm going to settle in." Natasha said and pointed down a small hall way leading to a black door. She grabbed her bags and walked down the hall way to the door. " wait" he said. Natasha stopped and turned to face him. " Jarvis can I make it five numbers?" Steve addressed the AI.

" but of course mr. Rogers." Jarvis said.

" can you make my number 31017?" Steve asked.

" of course sir it is done." The AI said.

Natasha looked at him in the eye " thanks." She says.

" least I could do." Steve told her and the elevator doors closed both looking at each other until the last second.

* * *

When steve got to his floor he took his bag and laid them on his bed. Happy that his room was fairly simpler and wasn't to extravagant, like tony usually does. He took a shower and changed into a pair of sweat pants, never liking to wear shirts to bed. Right when he laid his head on his pillow his phone started to ring, when he saw it was Natasha he answered it, no matter how tired he was.

" hey you okay?" Steve answered the phone with.

" yah just can you come here." She says, and he could here the fear in her voice that he knew no one but him would have noticed. " oh, and bring it." She said

" of course" he said. " I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, and grabbed it and walked down. The hall way and into the elevator. " please bring me to Natasha's floor 8713."

"Of course mr. Rogers."

* * *

When he got to her floor and walked into her room. He saw it was set up similar to his, fairly simple. " Natasha" steve called out. She walked out of the door were her bedroom should be if her floor is anything like his. She came out wearing only red pajama shorts and a black sports bra. At first steve had gotten very flustered when he saw Natasha like that.. but now he was used to it and it didn't phase him at all. He through 'it' her favourite t shirt of his it is a light blue like his eyes and it was one hundred percent cotton so it was very soft. She threw it on over her sports bra and it fell down to her knees, you couldn't even tell she was were in shorts.

" you okay? " he ask and walks over to her giving her a hug. " Do you want to talk about it? He asked knowing she was most likely not going to answer but asked her any way because that's just what he did.. she shook her head no and led him into her room he laid down against the pillows and pulled her into him so she was laying on his chest.

" No." She said and laid her head back down on his chest making it clear that there was going to be no more talking. Steve rocks her a little bit until she goes back to sleep. Her deep breath slowly lulling him into sleep to.

* * *

The next morning Natasha wakes up with a phone ringing loudly in her ear. She reaches to the night stand and grabs the phone that is ring her eyes to tired from sleep to take the time and look instead she just feels around for the phone. She finally finds it and picks it up. " hello" She said tired still in her voice. " Steve?" The person on the other line ask. " no, Natasha." She says "this is steve phone." The person on they other line says. " who are you?" Natasha ask into the phone. " sam" the person on they other line says. " can I just talk to steve?" Sam ask before she can get out another word. " sure " Natasha Says. She sets the phone down on the table. " She flips around and grabs onto steve ' s shoulders and shakes them. " Steve wake up." Nat says. " Steve" She says a little louder, it not working the first time. When that didn't work. She wisper sorry than slapped steve in the face " wake up old man!" Nat yelled.

Steve jerked awake right after she slapped him. " what was that for!" He yelled. , Sam's on the phone."She said. He grabbed the phone of the bedside table and started to speak to sam on the other end. She knew it was probably about bucky she knew that sam was helping him, and she really wanted to help him. But she just couldn't. She started to listen in on the conversation again. " okay!" Steve sounded so exited " great!" He said to the other line. " I will meet you there, bue" He then hung up the phone.

" what was that all about?" I ask.

" they found bucky, and a way to reverse the brain washing.!" He told me with all the extent of a little kid on Christmas day. " I've got to go." He said sliding nat off of him and jumping out of bed. " I'll see you later today." He says

"Okay" Nat said watching him leave. Hoping that he didn't get his hopes up to high. She didn't want for him to get hurt.

* * *

 **AN: so what do you guys think? Please review, I'm shooting for ten. Thanks for all of the fallows and favourites. Xoxo boom.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you to all of the reviews, favourites, and fallows. I can't thank you enough. I would like to apologize for any Grammer and spelling mistakes. My laptop broke so I'm doing this all on my phone, and sometimes it makes mistakes, or I make a mistake and it's so bad even my phone can't fix it. I do try to proof read, but since it's on my phone sometimes it's hard to see them. Thank you to Baibe who pointed it out to me. I'm teribly sorry for all of my mistakes and I hope you keep reading anyway. If any one would like to beta my story I would be super okay with that, I never had a beta before so you would have to explain how it works to me, just pm me. Sorry for the long an. Xoxo boom.**

* * *

It had been two days since steve had ran off, to save his friend bucky and Natasha didn't blame him for it but. The past two nights she had gotten little to no sleep. If she did get to sleep she soon woke up from nightmares, and with steve gone she had no one to chase the demons away.

Natasha was curently sitting in her favourite spot of the common room couch knitting a blanket, that she was working on the past two days while steve was gone. She liked to knit to. Especially because it was a good way to disguise her weapons she could go under cover and she look like a harmless lady who likes to knit. Then when they least expect it she pulls out her knitting needle and she stabs them with the sharp end of the knitting needle. She had gotten pretty good at it if she did say so herself.

She was just finishing tying the end of the now finished blue blanket. When the elevator door opened and she saw the whole team plus sam and bucky. All she could think was good thing it was a large elevator. Then they all walked into the living room and I set my blanket to the side. "Were back." Steve says.

" were back!" I storm up to him with my knitting needle in my hand. Everyone backed up exept for bucky and steve. But bucky was kind of hidden behind steve. " were back, that's all you have to say!" I yell at him I was so angry how could he not even give her one call to tell me if he was all right or ask if I was all right. I was so ANGRY! " your lucky I don't stab your eye out with this needle!" I tell him then grab my other needle and blanket and storm to my room.

* * *

Every one stood in aw and also very scared even thor who was practically a god. It was deathly quite. That when bucky spoke up every one heard it clearly. " Just like peggy." He said in a ruff gravely voice from being controlled so long even his voice isn't the same. " yah," I say in a wistful sigh.

" are you sure your not sleeping together." Tony asks.

" yes why?" I say getting really frustrated with his non stop nagging.

" it's just," he turns and address everyone like he is addressing a jury in court or something. " wasn't peggy carter your girl friend the day." I can't believe he would bring that up he knows how sensitive I am of my past, to just throw love into my face, was rude.

" maybe ," I say letting my voice get a little intimidating so he would back off.

" I know she was don't deny it my dad told me all about you two."Tony continues never knowing when to stop, then he addresses the rest of our friends. " now you guys heard it yourselves he agreed with mister use to be assassin here that she was like peggy, aka his old girlfriend so don't you think that means he has the same feelings far are little natashalie ." He looks at them expctently but the all just stare back at him which I'm glad for.

That's when pepper walks in." Okay guys I've got the guest rooms ready sam, bucky just ask jarvis to take you to your floor and you will be there, have a good night's rest." She tells them than takes the elevator some were that we don't know but I assume her bedroom.

* * *

Bicky an I were left in the elevator. "Are you going to be alright on your own?" I questioned him.

" I'll be fine." He tells me but I'm not all that convinced but I don't want to pressure him into talking.

" so." He starts stalking again " you and Natasha hu!" He says giving me a smirk.

" not you to buck" I sigh and run my fingers through my hair tired of all of these questions." We are not in a relationship with each other." I tell him!"

" that doesn't me you don't love her." He tells me being more serious now. And that made me think because hey sure we weren't in a relationship but now that I think back all those times laying together soothing her nightmares, running my fingers threw her beautiful curly red locks. Wiping tears from her huge emerald green eyes. Maybe I do love her I think, but I start to get to overwelmd with my thought I didn't even relies it was at bucks floor. He punches my shoulder.

" good night punk." He says and right when the doors start to close he turns around and we have a quick manly hug, because we are men and were tough.

" good night jerk." I tell him, when he steps back out of the elevator. Then the elvator doors close and I'm headed up to my floor. I had a lot to think about, I just never thought of Natasha that way before, of course she was a beautiful women and I'm always nevous around beautiful women. But now that he thinks back on it, I think I might really love her.

When I get to my floor I drop my jacket on the coat hanger near the door. When I walk into my room I see the beautiful red head I was just thinking about. She was sitting up in my bed were in one of my t shirts but not her favourite so she must not be to upset, she only were that one when she's upset from a really bad night mare or something. She had her knitting needles and I looks like she was knitting a child sized green blanket, he had no idea why it would be child sized she must have just messed up in her frustrations at me, and didn't want to take the time to re do it so she just went with it.

She looked up when I came in. " I'm sorry for yelling at you when you got back, I over reacted." She said putting her knitting stuff on the night stand.

" no," I say. Taking off my cloths leaving only my black boxers on. Not really caring because we've been on missions so many times before that certain situations made it to were she had to see me in less but, we don't like to talk about that. " it's my fault I told you I would be back that night and I came back two days later."I lay down in bed next to her. And she cuddles herself up to my side. And we quickly fall asleep

* * *

 **Natasha pov:**

I was sleeping peaceful when all of the sudden I fall off of the side of my bed hitting the side of my head on the corner of the night stand. I quickly pull the knife that I keep strapped under the night stand, and stand up ready to face the threat. But when I get up I relies there is no threat, but what I do see breaks my heart.

There he is the man I know to be so strong never breaking in the mist of what looks like a horrible night mare, thrashing his arms and legs around. Muttering things I can't hear. I jump out of my trance when I hear steve cry out. That's when I jump into action, I climb on top of him and lock his arms down with my legs. Ahd shake him. " wake up!" I scream. He still doesn't wake up and it breaks my heart. " wake up, please!" I say, my voice breaking on the last word and I bang my hands on his chest. " please wake up." I say he screams again and that's when I break and a few tears leave my eyes that I care so deeply about in so much pain. "Please!" I wisper into his ear. " please wake up steve." His body goes still and his eyes open and I see those beautiful blue eyes with pain in them and I let another tear fall from my face.

He reaches up to my face and wipes the few tears that fell. " it's okay." He say and I chuckle this man wakes up from what must be one of his worst nightmares and he is trying to console me. " what?" He ask.

" your unbelievable do you know that." I say getting off of him and laying by his side, and he automatically wraps his arms around me."Do you want to talk about it?" I ask before he can speak again .

"No." He says "just let me hold you." And I snuggle into his arms more. And I hear his breath even out and I know he's asleep. I close my eyes and think about what a wonderful man he is. Maybe I should tell him, can I trust him. Of course you can the other voice in my head says but the voice in my head is telling me I need to protect my secret. When I am about to fall asleep I think wow I think I might really love this man, but before I can think anymore on it sleep captures me.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up with the feeling of strong arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes and I see steve chest rising and falling peacefully, I'm glad that he didn't have any more nightmares. I Remember what I thought last night right before I fell asleep, do I really love him? I think to my self. I think I do, I at least know I can trust him. Maybe I'll tell him my secret like fury said to do. I know he would never judge me. And he wouldn't tell unless he had my permission. Maybe I'll tell him. I'll see how today goes. And at that thought steve moves underneath me and sits up more causing me to sit up more. I almost fall on my side at the sudden moment but then I feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

" sorry." I hear steve say in deep husky voice that he has whenever he just wakes up, but I never reliesed how hot it was until now. And I would never show it but it made me kind of uncomfortable, but in a good way.

" no, it's no problem." I say " we should probably head to the common room for breakfast." I tell him.

" yah " he agrees and gets off the bed and puts on a pair of athletic short and and a tight grey tank top. And I have got to say he looms really good. Then I tell my brain to shut up I've never felt this way about him before and I've seen him butt naked, I mean I never thought he was unattractive, I guess we were in life or death situations that it didn't get noticed really.

I get off of the bed too and pull on some red pajama shorts and tuck the shirt in so it doesn't look so big, but you can still tell it looks kind of big on me.

" you sure you should were that in front of them." Steve speaks up.

" I don't see a problem with it " I say. " Do you?" I ask

" well won't that give Tony another reason to think we are together?" He asks.

" yah but it's not true so we just tell him the truth and he will eventually get it." I say walking towards the elevator, and steve fallows behind me." I mean can you believe Tony actually thinks we're a thing." I say even though I knd of like him but I know we could never happen because steve deserves someone so much better than me, some one who isn't so broken, who doesn't have so much red in her ledger.

" yah crazy." He say and the elvator rises.

* * *

In the elevator Natasha turns to me. " I can trust you, right?

I look over at her to see if she was serous. But when I look over at her she looks worried and I rarely see her worried, she always has her mask up. Sometimes it worries me that she never let's anyone in. Sometimes she will let a little bit of herself be seen to Barton or I. But rarely ever, and if so it's always just a little bit.

" of course you can nat." She turns to me and looks me in the eye, like she is looking for something.

The elevator door opens but we stay there for a second. " I think I have something to tell you." She says. And then we hear cough . We turn from each other to see all of the avengers plus pepper and bucky.

" Do you have something you want to share with the class? Tony says with a smirk on his face.

" no" we say together we look at each other in surprise then turn to the rest.

" is that steve shirt?" Clint ask. Looking at both of us a confused look on his face.

"Yes" " no." We look at each other. "No" "yes" we look at each other again and I can see she looks nervous, and I'm sure I look even worse.

" you said to tell the truth." I said

" I changed my mind" She yelled.

" you didn't give me that information." I shouted back at her. That's when Tony butted in.

" so you are sleeping together?" He asks.

"No!" We both shout at him. I turn back to her.

" see honesty is the best policy " I say.

"UUgghhh, fine" She starts walking to the table " I'll tell the truth , but I'm doing all the talking." She tells me. And everybody fallows us to the table. All to surprised to speak.

" it's not what you guys think." She starts to explain . " we were training this morning and my shirt got cut open with one of my knifes and he had an extra shirt in his bag and I was really hungry so it would get me faster to food if I didn't have to stop by my room." She tells them.

I look over at her knowing that it's not true. But I understand why she didn't tell the truth, she didn't want to show any weakness. I look at her and give her an understanding look. Then turn away quick so they don't start making fun at us again .

"Sure." Tony said not convicted at all. And when I look at everyone else they didn't look convinced either.

" well its true." I say. " so it doesn't matter what you think, it doesn't change what's true." As I cross my arms and try to look defiant. The rest of breakfast past in akward silence till the end and Tony spoke up.

" well tonight I'm going to have a small party to celebrate used to be spy's recovery." Before anyone could protest Tony held his hands up and said. " I promise nothing to big, just us and Rhodey, and sam, and if you want you can invite your girl friend thor." He tells us. While standing up to take his dishes to the kitchen. Every body agrees, and takes their dishes to the kitchen. After that everybody splits up.

* * *

AN: okay this is just kind of a filler chapter, it's definitely not my best. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes but tried extra hard on this one, and will continue to try harder on my other ones I know they haven't have been as good as I would have liked them to be. Please review, favourite, and fallow. Xoxo boom.


	8. Chapter 7

When everyone splits up, steve pulled Natasha aside. " you said you had something you needed to tell me." Steve said.

" um, yah." Natasha said. " but first I'm going to take a shower, then go talk to fury." She presses the button to call the elevator up. " I'll meet you in an hour at that park that we went to that one time, okay?"

" yah, meet you in an hour." Steve said as Natasha steps into the elevator and the doors close behind her.

" were is she going " Tony said, making steve jump as he didn't see him coming up behind him.

" to take a shower, and then go see fury." Steve tells Tony pressing the button on the elevator to call it up again.

" what is she talking to fury for?" Tony asks.

" don't know." Steve says as the elevator doors open and he steps in pressing the button to his floor. might as well wash up steve thinks. while tony walks away knowing that he's not getting anything else out of his dear old captain.

* * *

After taking a long 30 minute shower, ever since he got out of the ice he enjoyed to take long hot showers not only because he can't stand being in the cold since being frozen but also during the depression he didn't get long showers.

When he got out he dressed in a pair of kaki shorts and a tight blue t shirt. He packed up his sketch pad and coloring pencils in his bag that straps on his motorcycle, just encase he wants to draw the nature in the park. He walks out of his room and heads down to the garage for his motorcycle.

* * *

Natasha walks into fury's office without even knocking, " I'm telling steve about my secret." She says. Fury looks up in surprise.

" you are?" Fury ask raising his eye brow.

" yes" Natasha Says with confidence.

" come on out Rada " Fury says and a little girl with bright red hair runs out from a space behind the wall in fury's office and grabs onto fury's legs.

" Why did I av' to ide, papa nick?" The little girl says in a sweet voice only a two year old can have.

" your mom's hear honey." He says in a sweet voice that he would deny having if anyone asked. Rada turns around and sees Natasha and runs up to Natasha and she bends down to pick Rada up. " MOMMY" Rada yells hugging Natasha tight. " hey honey." Natasha wisper in Rada's ear.

" I missed you." Rada wispered back. Natasha pulled back a little bit and slid Rada onto her hip.

"I missed you to honey." Natasha said. " how do you feel about going to the park today." She asks Rada.

"Yah!" Rada yells in excitement.

" Do you think it would be okay if you met someone new?" Natasha asked.

" yah." She says not really paying attention just playing with Natasha's hair.

"Okay, we're going to leave." Natasha addresses fury. " we can go through your secret door right?" Natasha ask.

" go ahead." Fury said gesturing towards the wall that didn't look like it was anything but a wall, but when Natasha walked over to the wall and pressed there different spot on the wall in a pattern. The wall popped open and you could see a winding staircase. Natasha walked down the stairs carrying Rada. When the staircase ends they see a door. When they walk through the door they are in a custodians closet, that was connected to a private parking garage were Natasha kept her mom car as she calls it witch was really just a small 2010 red ford focus car. She straps Rada inti the back seat.

" let's go to the park!" Natasha Says trying to get Rada exited.

" yah!" Rada yells clapping her hands in excitement. And they pull out of the parking garage heading towards the park.

* * *

Steve Parked his motorcycle and grabbed his sketch book and pencils, and his keys, and headed out to find Natasha. He found her on a bench facing a playground, witch he thought was weird because usually they would be around a pond and trees. He hurried over to sit next to her and set his things down by his feet.

" you said you wanted to talk?" Steve asked turning towards Natasha.

" yah." Natasha said looking over towards the children playing on the play ground. There weren't very many there steve noticed. Just four kids, and there were two mom's sitting on they other benches on the other side of the park." Rada!" Natasha yelled. Steve looked over at Natasha confused. That's when a little red haired girl came running up and gave Natasha a big hug and sat on her lap. Steve looked at Rada then Natasha then Rada then back again.

" is this." Steve stuttered. " is she?" Steve asked looking back and forth from Natasha and Rada.

" yes, steve this is Rada alianova Romanoff, Rada this is steve."

* * *

 **AN: so you guys finally found out what the secret was. Who's the father? When did this happen? I don't know, I guess you guys just have to keep reading my story. I would also like to thank reviewers steelers1,thejollyroger, and guest your reviews really helped me keep going. Sorry for such a short chapter I will definitely get a longer one out in the next day or two. Xoxo boom.**


	9. Chapter 8

" Romanoff? " Steve asks. 'She's yours." He looks at Natasha then Rada.

" yes she is." Natasha Says kissing the top of Rada's head. Rada starts to wiggle in Natasha's arms and when Natasha loosens her arms just a little bit, she jumps off of Natasha's lap and onto steve ' s she brings her hands to touch steve ' s eyes.

" you have eyes like mine!" Rada says in excitement.

" have you never seen someone with blue eyes before?" Steve asks shifting her more comfortable on his lap.

"No." She says putting her arms around his. " not really, I mostly just see papa nick and he has dark eyes."

"Papa nick?" Steve questioned looking over to Natasha over Rada's head.

"Yah." Natasha laughs a little." Why don't you go play again honey." Natasha tells Rada, and she jumps off Steve ' s lap and runs to the play ground, to the sand box she was playing in before.

" is she okay out there by herself?" Steve questions looking over towards Rada.

" she will be okay." Natasha Says. " She's a Romanoff."

" so do you have a secret family like Clint or something?" Steve ask with a hint of something maybe jealousy in his voice.

" no nothing like that. " Natasha says.

" when was she born?" Steve ask.

"About a month before you were completely awake." Natasha says. " She was born august seventh."

" your pass code" Steve says like he just figured something out. " for your floor."

" yes, and no one else knows about her so if you tell I will slit your throught." Natasha says and Steve could tell that she was completely serious.

" I won't tell." Steve says with his hands up in surrender. They fall into silence again, and they watched Rada play in the sand box she had recently vacated.

"so." Steve said awkwardly. "who's the father? actually you don't have to if that's to personal or something." he says rubbing his hand on the back of his neck looking like he would rather not be having this conversation.

" no its okay." Natasha said. " i actually don't know, but id rather not talk about here." she says looking around like she thought someone was watching. then she moves over to whisper in his ear. " I'll tell you back at the tower."

" okay." Steve said looking at her letting her know that he understood and didn't want to intrude in her privacy.

" I have food in my car if we wanted to eat lunch." Natasha tells Steve.

" yah, sure." Steve agrees.

"Rada!" Natasha yells. "let's go eat lunch." Rada runs up and grabs onto Natasha's hand as her and Steve stand up from the bench.

"Is mister Steve coming with us."Rada says looking up at her mom

"yes sweetie he is." Natasha says walking towards her car with Rada by her side. Natasha picks up the container of food that she had one of the agents pack in her car. Rada holds onto one of her hands and she has the container, and the three of them start to walk towards the picnic tables. Natasha felt Rada pull her arm, and she looked down thinking that she was trying to get her attention, but to her surprise she saw Rada reaching over to grab onto Steve's hand. when she finally got a firm grip on it, Steve looked down in surprise but when he saw smile up at him his heart melted and he smiled back. when Natasha looked down and saw this seen she was filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place, it was something she had never felt before.

* * *

Natasha,Steve, and Rada spent the whole day together hanging out at the park. sometimes Steve and Rada would play together and natasha would watch. and sometimes Natasha and Rada would play togethr and steve would sketch them. Rada and steve had gotten really close that afternoon and Natasha was realising that maybe this whole having someone know about Rada, it helped that steve was so great with her. maybe even better than she was with the time it was time to drop Rada off at fury's, she was asleep on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that." natasha apoligizes pointing towards Rada on his shoulder.

'It's no problem." Steve says smiling down at Rada."we should get her back to director fury.

"yah,lets go." natasha says. and they headed out to her car.

when they got back to S.H.I.E.L.D Rada was very reluctent to let go of Steve, but eventually her papa nick convinced her to come back to him. she started to cry when Steve and Natasha started to leave. Natasha kissed her forehead one last time."I love you baby girl." she whispered in Rada's ear.

When Natasha backed up Rada reached out towards Steve. "uncky Stevie!" she cried out grabing the air like she wanted him to pick her up. he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you honey." he tells her. And with a final look back Steve and Natasha left for the tower.

* * *

When they got back to the tower every one was there except for Thor's girlfriend. "hey guys." Natasha greeted everyone as they walk out of the elevator.

"were have you two been?" clint asks looking at them with a wiered look on his face.

"out." Natasha says before Steve could say anything. Steve just nods his head knowing that Natasha didnt want any of them to know about Rada yet.

" I know how we can solve this." tony says calling everyone to the couch.

"yes, tony." bruce says after everyone had gathered up, but then tony didn't say any thing for awhile.

"oh,yah." Tony said just relising that he had something to say. "let's play Truth or Dare!" he says like he just came up with the idea of elictricty.

"Dude no thats totally lame." clint says.

" not the way I play it." Tony says with a smirk on his face.

"well." bruce said expextently.

"oh, yah" Tony says again. " If you dont want to tell the truth, or you dont do a dare you take a shot."

"okay." Natasha says.

They all look at her like she was crazy, no one ever expected her to say yes to something so childish. she gave them a look daring them to question her decision.

"yah," everyone agreed.

"we'll play." Bruce said looking frightened for his life.

"yes!" Thor shouted. "I am most excited for this game of truths and dares, i hope to be most triumphet!"

And they all settle on the couch,and Tony grabs a bottle of his strongest acohol.

* * *

 **AN: okay so this is my new chapter. I'm new to the whole writing fanfiction thing and i was wondering if any of you guys had any idea how to go back to correct chapters. I also suck at spelling the most, and I do not haave spell check. So still looking for a beta mostly for spelling so if your any good at that kind of thing it would be a big help. Thanks for all of the favourites,fallow, and reviews. I could always use more. :) xoxo boom.**


	10. Chapter 9

"I"ll go first!" Tony says in exitment. " Steve, are you and Natasha in a relationship?" Tony ask while pouring a shot and scouting it towards Steve across the cofee table.

"no" steve says scooting the shot back towards Tony crossing his arms looking confident. Tony looked at him for a few seconds like he was trying to read him.

"okay." he said. "I'll wait for you to get more drunk." giving Steve a stare down, but Steve wasn't fased by it at all he knew he couldn't get drunk. thats when they heard a phone ring out in the silence. everyone looked around seeing who was getting the call. They finally found that it was Thors.

"oh it seems my lady Jane is calling." he fumbles with the phone a bit before he gets it answered. they all look at him and he seems to be nodding his head along with whatever Jane seems to be saying on they other end. he hangs up the phone. "Yes it seems my lady Jane needs my assitence in a project of hers." he says getting up picking up his hammer and waking out to the balcony and flying off.

"well that was weird." Tony says. "It's your turn to ask someone." he addesses Steve.

"okay, clint truth or dare." Steve says aprahensively.

"truth" he says.

"uuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh!" tony screams "why arent any of you adventures!" everyboby just kind of shrugs there shoulders not really thinks for a minute but after a while he can't think of anything and he looks over to Natasha despretly. everyone watches as Natasha leans forward and whispers something into his ear. he nodds along to everything she tells him.

"okay." he said. " clint why were you so upset when you thought that Natasha and I were a couple?" Steve asked. Clint looked at Natasha than Steve than picked up the shot and threw it back.

"Wow!" he shakes his head."that's strong, okay my turn." he syas putting his hand up to his chin like he is thinkin. "hhhmmmmm, yes I think I will pick wilson." sam looks up in surprise.

"What?" he questions surprised that clint would pick him.

"truth or dare?" clint asks.

afraid of what clint might make him do he picked truth."okay, does Steve have have a girlfriend?" he asked wilson.

" not to my knowledge." he says chuckling a bit finding it funny that everyone was so intrested in Steve and Natasha's love life. sure they were pretty close but he never saw them do anything more than hug.

"okay, tony truth or dare?" sam asked tony.

"I'll pick dare, if the rest of you are going to be chikens."he says

" okay, then I dare you to give the next person that walks through the door a kiss." he says looking very proud of himself.

"okay." Tony says like he doesn't even care. everyone looked at him lkike he was a crazy person for kissing anyone who could walk through the door it could be directer fury for all they knew.

"My turn!" he shouts in excitment and they all look at him weird again. " So Steve truth or dare?"

"I'll go with the safe answer and say Truth." he says

"wow I'm dissapointed in you." tony says. " but it's whatever." he waves his hand. " now let's get down to buisness, Captain virginity can we still call you captain virginity." he says wiggiling his eye brows at Steve and Natasha.

" for your information Tony, you could not have ever called me Captain virginity." he says looking slightly affended.

everyone looked slightly confused and surprised ecxept for Natasha who was very close to Steve and he had told her about his life before he was frozen. no one talked for a few minutes.

"no way!" Tony yelled " no! But how?" he asked

"you can't expect me to have traveled around with thirty girls and no one eles and still be a virgin?" he asked incredisly.

"did you know about this?" Tony screamed at Natasha.

"of course I knew." she said off handedly, like this news was nothing which seemed to make everyone even more uncomfortable." It's your turn Steve." she spoke up noticing no one is going to speak any time soon.

"Truth or Dare bruce." he said.

"oh, um yes, I pick dare." Bruce says.

" I dare you to take five shots of the aclohol of Tony's choosing." Steve dares Bruce.

" okay, whatever." he took the five shot's but had to waita minute before he could go because it was so strong. " how about Tony just asks for me I need a minute."

"okay, Natasha Truth or Dare?" Tony asks.

"Truth." she says.

"have you ever seen Steve naked?" he asks.

Natasha looks like she is thinking for a moment then she poors herself a shot and throws it back. They all stare at her and Steve in shock gaping like fish.

"well I think we're done here." Natasha says grabing steve by the hand and dragging him to the elevator.

* * *

"well that was akward." Natasha says.

"you think." Steve says blushing furosily.

"well at least we won't have to worry about bruce, he so trashed." Natasha says.

"yah, I guess that's true." he says walking out of the elevator as it stopped on his fallows him into his room, and goes to his closet and starts looking through his shirts.

"what are you doing?" steve asks her walking out of the bathroom after changing in pajamas and laying down on his bed.

"looking for the most comfortable shirt to sleep in." she says casualy and pulls a soft black t shirt from its hanger and takes it to the bed. she pulls off her shirt she was wearing that day and throwing Steves t shirts on over herself, and takes off her shorts, and climbs into bed next to Steve.

"I really liked hanging out with you and Rada today." steve whispered in Natasha's ear as she curled up to his side.

"me too." she whispered back laying her head on his chest.

"do it again sometime?" he asks playing with her hair curling and uncurling it around his fingers.

"yah, defintly." she says drifting of with the feeling of Steve playing with her hair,

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this one took so long. I don't think I did very well with the Truth or Dare,and I'm sorry about that, I'm coming up with a better chapter for the next one. i always love reviews, favourites, and boom.**


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Steve wakes up to his bed empty, he decides to go to the common room kitchen to try and find Natasha. he walks in to see Bruce and Clint sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Have either of you guys seen Nat anywere?" Steve asks them grabbing a cup of coffee from the counter.

"she went to see fury." Clint says.

"did she say what for?" Steve asks setting his coffee cup down.

"said it was none of our buisness." Bruce told him getting off of his stool to put his coffee cup in the dishwasher.

" okay got to go." Steve says rushing to his room to get dresses. When he got dressed he took his motorcycle to S.H.I.E.L.D. when he got there he went straight to fury's office.

"Sir." Steve said.

" they went to the park again." Fury said not even looking up from his computer.

"Thanks." He said walking out of fury's office straight towards the parking garage.

* * *

When he gets to the park he heads straight towards the playground looking for Natasha. He finds her sitting on a bench in font of the playground, knitting something red.

"Hey Nat." Steve says sitting down next to Natasha on the bench. She didn't even look up from her knitting.

" hey, steve what are you doing here? " She asks.

" Just came to see you and Rada." He replied."Why did you leave so early?"

" just wanted to spend an extra long day with Rada." She said looking up at him. " yesterday just made me remember how little I get to see her."

Steve puts his arm around her trying to comfort her. " I can stop handing out with you two if I'm cutting into your time with Rada." Steve says wringing and un wringing his hands.

"No, no steve that's not what I ment, I like you hanging out with us." She said laying one of her hands on his wringing hands.

"Good." Steve says in relief. " good because I really like hanging out with you and Rada."putting one of his hands on top of the on that was covering his.

"Unky stevie!" Rada came running up to the both of them, she jumped up on Steve ' s lap breaking Natasha and steve ' s hands apart.

" hey honey!" Steve says kissing Rada on the top of her head. " how are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Good." Rada said distracted playing with the zipper on steve motorcycle jacket. Pulling it up and down over and over again.

"Hey." Natasha says. "How about you go play some more." She tells Rada .

" but I wanna stay wif Unky stevie." She said giving Natasha puppy dog eyes. "Fine okay, I give." Nat says exhausted.

" what if I teach you to color?" Steve asks Rada.

"Yah, yah!" Rada shouts in excitement.

"Okay I'll go get my stuff from the bike." Steve says and places Rada on to Natasha's lap.

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon together, steve teaching her how to draw (which she was pretty good at for one another ) and Natasha took pictures one her phone.

"How about we get some lunch." Natasha says. Both steve and Rada look up at Natasha with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on guys we can get hot dogs. " Natasha says.

"Can Unky stevie come." Rada asked holding onto steve tighter.

"Of course he can honey." Natasha says.

"Yah, I would love to come." Steve said. " Just let me put my sketching stuff away."

* * *

Natasha and steve were sitting on a bench eating hotdogs watching Rada color in steve ' s sketch pad. When an old lady walks up to them.

" I just wanted to say that you to are both wonderful mom and dad." She smiles and walks away before they could correct her. Rada turns around and touches steve ' s leg." Daddy?" She questions.

"Oh,um." Steve stutters , but Rada was already coloring in the sketch book again. Steve looks over at Natasha helpless, but she looked just as helpless as him. After awhile she just shrugs to him.

"I'll try to talk to her, but she's my daughter, were stubborn." She says in a not sorry manner.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He said akwardly rubbing his neck.

* * *

When they dropped Rada off at fury's office she was reluctant to stay. They had finally gotten her in to fury's arms but she was balling her eyes out and reaching out for steve and Natasha.

"DADDY!" She cried out from steve reaching her arms towards steve. Fury looked surprised and gave steve and Natasha a questioning look.

"There was thus lady at the park and she said something and it confused Rada." Natasha said in a rush.

"Okay. " Fury said.

"What?" Steve said.

"I said okay." Fury said in a matter of fact manner. " now get out of my sight." Steve and Natasha both gave Rada a quick kiss good bye and left with giving glances back towards Rada.

* * *

When they got back to the tower they took the elevator straight to the common room.

"Where have you two been all day.?" Clint asked turning steve and Natasha's attention to the couch were clint, tony and Bruce were sitting watching a movie that looked like it was just about over.

"Yah were have you to been these past two days?" Tony asked sugestivily.

"Out!" They said at the same time, they looked at each other than looked away right away.

" well since your here we are about ready to play some karaoke, why don't you join us." Tony said.

" no I don't think so." Steve Said.

"Oh come on steve." Natasha says turning towards him. " it could be fun." She poked his chest playfully.

"UUGGHHH, fine." Steve says.

"Let's play." Tony says rubbing his hands together like an evil scientists.

* * *

 **AN: sooo sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the follows,favourites, and reviews. I always appreciate more. Xoxo boom.**


	12. Chapter 11

"Okay I want to go first." Tony shouts. And after a long three to four agonizing minutes of I'm sexy and I know it he was done.

" okay Steve it's your turn." Tony says. " oh and it has to be a song from you know today." Putting imfinscence on the today.

" does gramps even know songs from today." Clint asks.

"Yes I do." Steve says defensively. " actually I have a song I really like.

"Oh, is it that song." Natasha asks with a smile.

"Yes, that song." Steve says smiling. " want to dance.?" He asks.

By now everyone was staring between the two confuse.

"Put on the song 'classic' by 'MKTO'." He reached down and grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her of the couch as the music started.

"Hit the drums." He sang.

"Ooh girl your shining.

Like a fifth Avenue diamond

They don't make you like they used to

Your never Goin outta style"

Natasha and steve had started dancing and he was twirling her around. While everyone was staring at them confused. But they were even more surprised that steve had an extremely good voice.

"Oh pretty baby

This world might have gone crazy

The way you saved me

Who could blame me

When I just wanna make you smile."

And by then Natasha and steve were laughing and dancing and everyone was still very confused trying to figure out what was happening.

"I wanna thrill you like Michele

I wanna kiss you like prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this."

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it real to real in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind  
Everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
One of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

Then everyone got a huge surpise when Steve burst out with a rap.

Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40's, centrefold in the 50's  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70's dream and an 80's best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic

and everyone was surprised when he was good, except for natasha who had seen him rap to this song at least one hundred times. he loved that song it was one of the only songs he liked from this time period. he also surpriseingly liked ariana granda.

You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind  
Everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

Natasha and Steve fell on the floor with each other out of breath fron the singing, dancing, and laughing. they looked at each other at there spots next to each other on the floor and burst out laughing. they pushed themselves off the ground, and when they looked at everyone eles they couldn't help but laugh again at there faces. when they finally stopped and looked at there faces it took all that was in them not to laugh again.

"what the hell!" tony yelled. "what was that?" he asked.

"what ever do you mean?" Natasha asked in an inocent tone, shooting a smirk to the three boys sitting on the couch.

"are you sure that your not together?" clint asked scepticle of this whole situation, he knew natasha better than anyone. or at least he used to, but now the way natasha and steve acted around each other he didnt know any more. and that scared him.

"yes." they both said getting tired of all of the questioning.

"okay I did a song now you have to." Steve says to natasha breaking the akward silence.

"okay, you pick me out a song." Natasha tells steve.

"hey why don't I get to pick out the song?" tony asks like he was offended.

"because I don't trust you." she says in a voice like she was explaining something to a two year old.

"fine, whatever what song are you picking steve?" he asked.

"tatto heart by ariana grande." he says.

"uuuugggghhh, of course." natasha groans, " I should have known you would pick ariana grande."

"hey do not mock her, she has a beautiful voice." steve said. " and you like her music to, don't try to lie."

"I'm a spy." she says giving him that look that always drove him crazy. "It's what I do." they were staring at each other now, not even noticing that everyone eles was staring at them in confusion.

"there defintly together." bruce says to the other two men

"no." clint says shaking his head. " she would have told me." he said trying to make his voice steady but you could tell that he didn't really believe it. that's when the music comes on, and natasha starts singing.

You don't need a lot of money  
Honey you don't have to play no games  
All I need is all your loving  
To get the blood rushing through my veins

I wanna say we're going steady  
Like it's 1954,  
No, it doesn't have to be forever  
Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart

(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)

You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
'Cause I'm way past that  
And so just call me, if you want me  
'Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be on your tattooed heart

(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart

Wrap me in your jacket, my baby  
And lay me in your bed  
And kiss me underneath the moonlight  
Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart

(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart

all for guys were sitting slack jawed at how beautiful Natasah's voice was. of course steve had heard natsaha's voice before, but every single time he heard her voice he was in aw at how beautiful her voice was. she would always say it wqs because spy's had to be a jack of all triads. but he always thought she really loved it, of course he knew she loved dancing the most.

" they're so together." Tony said.

* * *

 **AN: sorry my updates are taking so long, I'm living a very busy life right now but I will try my best to udate more. I would really love some more reviews, favourites, and fallows! xoxo boom.**


	13. Chapter 12

Steve lay in bed that night thinking about what Rada had called him earlier, and he really liked it. He had always wanted to be a dad but he never thought he would have a family. At first it was because he was to skinny, frail, and sick. Then he was too busy in the war to find a family, he had always thought that maybe after the war was over he might have a life with peggy, but then he was frozen and his dreams with it. He had started having feelings for Natasha a little while ago,he couldn't really pin point when he started having the feelings. He had always admired her, how strong she was all that she had went through in her life. After these past few days he found that he might really love Natasha, probably more than he has loved anybody. he also really loves Rada and really wants to be her dad. He wanted to tell Natasha how much he loved her and her daughter and wanted to be apart of there lifes forever. He just didn't want her to reject him, and not be able to spend time with her and Rada again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by movment beside him, his bed dipped down and even though he didn't look over to his side he knew it was Natasha. He automaticlly wrapped his arms around her rubbing her arms and back knowing she must have had a nightmare. " you wanna talk?" he whispers in her ear not excpecting her to anwser.

"It was about," she started then he felt her shoulders shake underneith his arms and he pulled his grip tighter. He tilted her chin up to face him he took a second to admire how beautiful she looked. he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

"It's okay take your time." steve says trying to sooth her.

She looks up into his eyes. "I-I just can't." she stutters. "not right now."

"That's fine." Steve says rubbing her back trying to sooth her. " You don't have to explain to me."

"no, no you deserve to know." she says trying to quiet her sobs, "tomorrow." she says with her voice full of determination. "I'll tell you tomorrow.' Then she barries her head into steve's sholder. Steve kisses the top of her head and whispers "goodnight." into her hair.

* * *

Natasha woke up to the smell of bacon. She streched her arms out not feeling Steve just the cold sheets. she was okay with that because she was feeling nervous about talking to Steve about her nightmare/memorie, but she had promised him and after all that he has done for her, she owed it to him. She got out of his bed and slipped her favourite light blue T-shirt of Steves she knew she would need it for the conversation she was about to have.

"hey." she said from the door way. Steve looked up from the stove were he was frying bacon. she momentairly forgot about all her worries about talking to him about her nightmares. Because not only was he cooking bacon but he was doing it shirtless, she was distracted jus for a minuted by his chisled eight pack of abs.

"hey." he said looking up from the bacon he was frying giving her that crooked smile she melts at ( but if anyone asked her she would slit there throught without a second thought.) "bacon?" he asked handing her a plate that had some bacon that was already done, extra crispy just how she likes it. she walks to the counter and sit at one of the bar stools, and grabs the plate.

She looks up at him. "We need to talk." she says looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"You don't have-" he starts to say but Natasha cuts him off.

"No I need to." she tells him with determination in her voice. Steve takes the last of the bacon out of the pan and puts it onto a plate.

"how about we go to the living room", he motions for her to sit on the couch.

"yah, okay." she says sliding off of the bar stool, to sit on the couch, they sit in silence for a few minutes munching on there bacon, when steve speaks up.

"do you want to start with what the dream is about?" he asks cautiously.

"It wasn't really a dream." Natasha starts, "more of a memory." she looks down at her hands, and she sees Steves slowly cover hers.

" It's okay take all the time you need." Steve said with a reasuring smile.

"maybe I need to start with my past before I get into my dream." natasha says. "If you have read my file you know i was trained in the red room." he nods when she looks up for conformation. " well after i started puberty in the red room and they did a percedure to take out all of my eggs, wouldn't do good to have the black widow get pregnant." she says the last part with bitterness. " apparenty they had had them frozen, I did not know that at the time. Well about a year before I met you, I went on a mission to take down some remaining red room leaders and I was taken prisoner."

* * *

 **AN: first I want to say I know that in the comics and movies she was sterillized. ( which is were they take out your overies and fallopian tubes. in case you didn't know.) but for what I want to do with my story I just had them take out her chapter you get to seewhat happend to her while she was captured and her pregancy! I love all the reviews and would love it if you would more, they keep me going. Thanks for all of the favourites,fallows, and reviews. xoxo boom**


	14. Chapter 13

"WHAT!" Steve cried out.

" just let me continue." Natasha interrupted him. "Like I said I was taken prisoner, the first night I was there they did an operation on me, that I later found out was to put my eggs back into my body. The next day they pumped me full of drugs and I was disoriented for quite a while. The whole first month they did operations on me trying to get me pregnant but for some reason it didn't work." Natasha took a deep breath then continued. " Then after the first month they got something new to try, they told me it was supposed to be stronger than the ones they had been trying to use before. Fresh from the ice they said." Natasha got a haunted look in her eyes and steve scooted closer to her o. The couch and rapped his arms around her. "They must have been telling the truth because I became pregnant. and then they locked me up in a cell and they only gave me enough food for the baby and I to live, and I never got to go anywere exept for the five foot by five foot cell I was trapped in, i didnt think i would ever get right about when it was my due date fury himself came and rescued me. He brought me to one of his safe houses and dilivered Rada himself." She looked up into steve eyes. " She looks to him like a grandfather."

"Do you know who the father is?" Steve questioned hesitating a little bit wondering if it was a to personal question.

" Fury found out." She said. " but I asked him not to tell me."

" why?" Steve questioned her.

" I don't know if I could handle the father of my child be a horrible person like me." She said. " I couldn't do that to her. Not both parents.

"Hey now you look at me." Steve said turning her head to face his. " you are a wonderful amazing women you are not a bad person or parent."

" Do you know how many people I have killed?" She asks him looking in his eye, and she could feel her eyes starting to water.

" Do you know how many I have?" Steve countered back, giving her the star right back. " just because you have done some bad things doesn't make you a bad person."

"But-" Natasha started.

"NO, shut up. You are a wonderful person and I love you." He said. Then as if he just reliesed what he said and how close his and Natasha's faces were he starts to back up when Natasha springs foward and kisses him on the lips. It was slow and soft, then they break away from each other touching there fore heads together.

"I love you too." Natasha says.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for it being so short but it seemed like the best spot for me to stop the you guys exited?! They finally Admitted they love each other! I will try my hardest and I think I will get you guys an extra long chapter later today. Thank you guys so much for the follows, favourites, and reviews. I always appreciate more. Xoxo boom.**


	15. Chapter 14

_previously on secrets:_

 _"NO, shut up. You are a wonderful person and I love you." He said. Then as if he just reliesed what he said and how close his and Natasha's faces were he starts to back up when Natasha springs foward and kisses him on the lips. It was slow and soft, then they break away from each other touching fore heads._

 _" I love you too. " Natasha says._

* * *

"Really?" Steve questions her. She nods her head yes, she leans in and there noses were touching steve rubbed his nose against hers softly, then leans in to kiss her again. But right before there lips touch again. A loud ring interrupts there moment and they break apart. They look around and Natasha picks up the phone.

"Hello." Natasha barks into the phone, upset at whoever broke her moment up.

"Is this the phone of a one Steven grant Rogers? " the person on they other end questioned.

"May I ask who is asking." Natasha counters back sitting up straighter a making her voice in to a more serious tone.

" you don't need to know, I have word that there is a plan to kidnap a little girl he is close with her name is Rada alianova Romanoff. I strongly advise you to get her to a safe place." By now Natasha has a scared and shocked look on her face. Not knowing how to take this news. " Do not tell anyone else, and do not go to the athorities. I'm putting myself in a lot of danger to get this information to you. Good luck." And then the other line went dead.

Natasha sat in shock for a second.

" Natasha! Natasha!" Steve cried out he had been trying to get her attention for awhile now. Natasha looks over towards steve with a blank look on her face. " Natasha what's wrong.?"He asks.

"There going to take Rada." She said.

" what?" Steve asked, looking at her with concern " what?" Steve shook her a little bit. Natasha stood up.

"There going to take Rada . " She said again.

"Okay, well how about we go see her " Steve said, trying to be the voice of reason even though he was scared to death about someone taking Rada, he had only known her for a little bit but she was already wrapped around his finger.

" yah okay. " Natasha said. " let's do that." They were halfway to the door when steve spoke up.

" maybe we should put real clothes on first." He said.

"Yah, that's a good idea." Natasha agreed.

* * *

About half way there Natasha had come out of her shock and was racing towards S.H.I.E.L.D to make sure that Rada was okay .

When they got there they pulled into the secret parking garage and through the secret passage way to fury's office. When steve opened the door there was a gun to his head and he slowly pushed Natasha back into the tunnel and out of the way. When steve looked up to the gun man he saw it was fury's and relaxed a little.

"It's just me." Steve said. " I came to see Rada." The gun lowered slowly.

" you got the message too?" He asked.

" yah." Steve said stepping more into the room.

" did you come alone." Fury questioned steve .

"No" Natasha said walking out of the shadows, stepping forward next to steve. "Do you know who called us?"

"No" fury's said. " I couldn't get a trace, but I'm still working on it."

"The more important thing though is we need to get Rada to a safer place, we don't know who this guy's is but we should be thankful he is warning us. This way we are one step ahead." Steve said. "Were is Rada anyway? "

"Daddy!" Rada came running out of nowhere , and jumped into steve arms.

" hey honey." Steve said hugging her to his chesmaking sure she was really there, it had scared him so much the thought of loosing her. Natasha comes up and kisses Rada's fore head. Rada turns towards Natasha and raps one of her arms around Natasha's neck, pulling her into some kind of group hug.

"The tower." Fury says breaking them apart.

" what? " Natasha asks.

"The tower. " fury's said again. " you will take her to the tower with you guys."

"We can't!" Natasha exclaimed. " Then everyone else will find out about her."

"I don't see a problem with that." Fury told her.

" well I do." Natasha shouted at him.

" well you don't have a choice in this desicion any more." He told her. " your daughter is in danger and the tower is the safest place for her, she will have all six if you there to protect her and the tower already has really high security ."

Natasha looked to steve trying to see what he thought. "I think it's a good idea." He said. "But it's up to you."

Natasha took a few minutes to try and decide what was best for her daughter. She really didn't want to take her there. But the more she thought about it the more she reliesed that it was a selfish decision on her part. She looks over towards steve who was still holding Rada, then to fury then back to Rada and steve.

"Fine." Natasha said. "She's moving into the tower."

* * *

 **AN: okay here's the new chapter out today like I promised. I won't be able to post another chapter tomorrow I've got a pretty busy day, but I will try to get a new chapter posted Monday or tuesday. Please review, favourite, and follow. Xoxo boom.**


	16. SORRY!

**AN: I am increadibly sorry for not updating but I am having wrighters block and I am about ready to start school again. so I am going to have to put my story on hiatus, hopefully not for to long. again I am teribly sorry about this, but I dont want to just put something out there if i don't think is good, I want it to be good and I want the story to be good for you guys to read to, because if I rush it it won't be good and i don't want to do that to you guys. xoxo boom.**


	17. Chapter 15

"So how are we going to do this?" Steve asked. They had taken Rada from S.H.I.E.L.D and had brought her through Tony's private elevator to steve ' s floor.

"I don't know." Natasha says pacing the floor. " I don't want to tell them at all."

" Are you okay mommy. " Rada speaks up from her spot on the couch next to steve.

"Yah, honey I'm okay."She said relishing she was scaring her daughter with all of her pacing. She sits down next to Rada and places her on to her lap. " you know how I told you about my friends.?"She asks Rada in a soft tone.

"Mmmm,hmmmm." She mumbles nodding her head up and down.

"Well," Natasha continues. " we are were me and all my friends live at, and you are going to be staying with us for awhile."

"How does that sound?" Steve said looking over towards Rada on Natasha's lap.

"Yah!" Rada says in excitement, going to back to playing with Natasha's hair.

"What are you going to do." Steve asks Natasha while Rada was distracted.

"I don't know?" Natasha says sighing. " I don't want them to know."

" well I don't really think you can hide a child." Steve said.

" I know that!" Natasha said sharply.

"Hey, it's okay we will figure it out." He says trying to calm her down.

"Yes I know , what if we just don't tell them?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" He asks "I told you that you can't hide a child from them."

"I know, I know." She said. "What I'm saying is we just live our lives like we usually do, and they find out when they find out."

* * *

It was a little over a week before anyone found out about Rada. Most people were gone on missions or visiting Jane in Thor's case. But finally everyone had got together at the tower and they were settling down to watch a movie. Steve and Natasha had just put Rada to bed and came up to the main floor to watch the movie.

"Were have you to been." Tony says sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap sitting in between bruce and pepper.

" we were just sparing then we had to shower." Natasha says. Sitting on the couch next to Clint who was sitting next to Thor.

"Yep." Steve says. " sparing." And sits next to Natasha and she props her legs up on his lap.

"Okay." Tony says sounding very spectacle ."let's start this movie! J.A.R.V.I.S please put in harry potter and the sorcerer stone. They were going to start watching all of them, as a team bonding exercise, fury suggested it.

The movie was at its opening credits when the elevator dinged and they all hurried to fighting position. When the elevator doors open they all looked and they didn't see anyone there. That's when something crashes into Steve legs, he looks down to see a mop of red hair.

"Daddy!" Rada yells, and Steve picks her up. "Dere was a scawy man in my woom!" She shouts and starts crying.

Steve rocks her and shush 's her trying to get her loud sobs to quite down " it's okay honey." He says trying to sooth her. He looks at Natasha over Rada's head and gives her a look and she takes Clint 's hand and drags him towards the stair case to look for this scary man. Rada's sobs eventually quite to silent tears, and she pulls her head from his shoulder. Steve kisses her forehead and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

Rada looks around at Tony, Bruce and Thor, " awe tese you fwends?" Rada asks steve.

"Yes honey they are." Steve says, when Natasha and Clint come back in the room with a guy tied up he looked like he was unconscious, he had light brown hair and a scruffy face. "Who is that?" He asks looking up from Rada.

"Don't know." She said handing him to Clint. " Clint is going to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D." and with a questioning look from Clint at Steve then Rada, then Natasha he finally exits to the garage to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D. that's when Rada gave another big sob.

"That's the scary man!" She said and buried her head back into Steve ' s shoulder.

" it's okay." Steve whispers in Rada's ear rocking her back and forth.

"What the hell!" Tony yelled. Rada cried harder into Steve's neck at the sound of Tony's yell. Steve sent Tony a glare and carried Rada to the kitchen. Tony, Bruce, and Thor all fallowed Steve into the kitchen.

"Who's daughter is that?" Tony questions, giving Steve and Rada a hard staring down.

"I don't feel comfortable divulging that information." Steve says in a very serious tone.

"Get comfortable." Tony demands.

"I'm going to wait for Natasha." Steve says stubbornly. They sat in the kitchen in silence for 30 minutes before Natasha and Clint walked in.

"Now will someone tell me what's up!" Tony said.

"Yes, I would also like to know what is the up." Thor interjected. Bruce had a thoughtful look on his face, and Clint looked pissed looking in between Steve, Rada and Natasha.

"You have to tell them now." Steve said giving Natasha a sympathetic look. " How about I set Rada in her play crate." Steve says standing up and pulling Rada from his neck.

"NO!NO!NO!" Rada shouts when Steve tries to pull her of of him

" I'm just going to take you down to your play room." Steve says trying to calm her down.

"no daddy no want to." She shouts.

"Daddy?" Clint questions, giving Steve and Natasha hard looks.

"See the thing is-"

* * *

AN: So sorry this took so long. I will definitely try updating sooner i'm about half way done with the next chapter. please, review, favourite, follow. xoxo boom.


	18. Chapter 16

" no Steve it's okay this is my fault I will explain." Natasha said.

"This is not your fault ." Steve says referring to Rada. " this is anything but your fault "

" I still want to no what is going on!" Tony snapped his fingers trying to get there attention. " Why does this child call Steve Daddy?" He questioned.

"How about I hand you to mommy and I will go get you some toys why we talk grown up talk." Steve said to Rada. "Does that sound okay. " Rada nods her head a little bit and reaches for Natasha, Natasha sits down and places Rada on her lap.

Steve gets back a few minutes later with a sky blue tote bag that has the name Rada stitched on it and it was filled with toys. He dumped them on the ground in the living room far enough away that Rada couldn't here what they were talking about but close enough Steve and Natasha could keep an eye on her.

"Okay, so as you already know Clint a little over two years ago I was captured and help prisoner for a year. We'll what you and everyone else doesn't know is that about two to three months in I got pregnant. " Natasha was caught off by shocked gasps by everyone but Steve who was standing behind her with a comforting hand placed on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clint asked in a hurt voice. "I thought we were best friends."

"We are." Natasha pleaded with him. "This was just something I had to do on my own." Clint turned his face away from her, she stared after him for a few seconds before she continued. "I was rescued two days before I had Rada one week before I met you guys for the first time, so that's how Rada came to be." She said finishing her story up.

"I'm still confused." Tony said. "Me too." Said Bruce and Thor. Clint still was pouting in his chair.

"About what?" Natasha asked.

"Well first off, how does Steve tie into all of this, who is the father of the baby and why are you telling us now?" Tony questioned in one big breath.

"We'll Steve ties into this because he found out about Rada, then started to spend a lot of time with Rada and I, I don't know why but for some reason she started calling Steve Daddy we tried to correct her but she won't here any of it. To the second one, I have no idea they were doing experiments on me trying to get me pregnant, it didn't work for a really long time but about two three months in they used something different I Remember they said it was fresh from they ice." Natasha shook a little and Steve squeezed her shoulder from behind to comfort her, and to take her from her flash backs. " yes well anyway." Natasha continued. " I'm telling you now because there has been a threat on Rada's life and I had to bring her hear. I am hoping that, that man we caught was the one who was the threat and then all of this will be over."

"Does anyone else know about Rada?" Bruce asked.

"No one but you guys and fury," Steve replied. just as Steve finished talking something ran into his legs making him look down. It was Rada with her hands reaching up making grabbing motions signalling that she wanted picked up. He picked her up and set her on his hip. He fained heaviness. "man you need to lay of those hot dogs." he said making her giggle.

"No You need to Lay of the Howt dowgs." Rada said, patting his stomach at the imaginary fat. everyone laughed at that, except for Clint, who stood with an impassive face on.

"speaking of hot dogs," says Tony. "I'm starving."

"How about we start that movie, and Tony you can have some popcorn while we watch," Said Natasha trying to change the subject, starting to feel awkward with all this talk of Rada. Steve reaches over and squeezes her shoulder.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Steve. "I'm just going to take Rada back to bed."

"But daddy I wan' to stayw wit you." Said Rada.

"you have to go to bed honey, or else you will be really tired tomorrow." said Natasha.

"but I'm no- (yawn) wt, tiwed." Said Rada.

"Come on," said Steve said walking towards the elevator. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"alwight, (yawn) I guess I'm a wittle tiwed." She said laying her head on Steve's shoulder.

"you, don't have to wait on me, I'll be back up in a little bit." Steve said pressing the elevator button.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me," Clint asked, after the elevator doors closed.

"I didn't tell anyone." she said sitting on the couch next to Thor, Tony and Bruce.

"you obviously told Steve, Whats with you two anyway acting like your are some couple living in the new York subareas with your little white picket fence family. That's not you!" He yells pacing the floor.

"for your information," Natasha says standing up from her spot on the couch. " Steve found out on accident, and we are not acting like a family I know I'm never going to have a white picket fence life." she starts getting louder. "You don't have to remind me every single time I do something s normal person does. It's not like I chose this life," she starts to get up in his face as everyone else stares in in shock at what they are hearing. "They did that to me and you know it, I wish I could have that but they took it away from me, But it wouldn't be so bad if you would stop throwing it in my face every ten minutes." She jumped in shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey let's go down stairs," Steve says steering her away from almost killing Clint, towards the elevator. " We will spare blow of some steam," wrapping his arm around her. "I'll even let you use some of your deadlier weapons, okay," he asks.

"Okay," she says stepping into the elevator.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for not updating in so long it's been a pretty busy time, But I re watched Civil War and i had some more inspiration. So I was like who cares about good grades i'm going to update my story. So please review, favourite, and follow. xoxo boom.**


End file.
